Pandora
Pandora is the planet on which Borderlands takes place. It is a barren, desolate world filled with dangerous creatures. Pandora's habitable regions appears to derive sunlight indirectly from the reflection of its moon. Pandora has a 90-hour day and takes ten earth years to orbit its sun. Pandora was first settled by humans during its winter season, when much of its wildlife was hibernating. After seven earth years, however, its climate is heating up as the summer season draws near. This has resulted in the native wildlife waking from their hibernations, most of which are hostile to Pandora's new human visitors. http://www.rockpapershotgun.com/2008/08/08/interview-borderlands/ http://pc.gamespy.com/pc/borderlands/815817p1.html Planetary Features Solar System Fauna Pandora has many different inhabitants, human and not, that almost never are friendly towards the Vault Hunters. They include Skags, Bandits, Psychos,(Who work with the bandits), Spiderants, and Rakk, as well as the "Guardians" (link needed). Flora There are almost no plants on Pandora. In the Rust Commons, however, there is some plant life, including moss-like plants on the ground and large, sunflower-style plants that grow with 3 heads. Geography Pandora is primarily mountainous, with desert-like area in between. All of the settlements seem to be made of scrap metal, showing the lack of resources available on Pandora. It should be noted, however, that in the Rust Commons, there are living plants, such as moss and large flowers. History Eridian Period Little is known about what the Eridians have done to the planet, however by the presence of The Destroyer it can be inferred that it was used only as a base and prison for them. Gold-Rush Era People, hearing about the Eridian Vault, flocked to Pandora in hopes of riches and power. What they found, however, was a dusty ball with nothing more than scattered holes dug by animals. People who could afford to left, while the remaining either made scattered settlements, became roving raiders and bandits, or went completely insane. It should be noted this occurred during the Pandoran winter. The Dahl Corporation had previously established, purchased, or inherited mining colonies on Pandora utilizing unpaid convict labor. Presumably Dahl's operations on Pandora were based out of what is now Old Haven. Dahl sent a team of scientists, including Patricia Tannis to investigate the possibility of Eridian artifacts on Pandora. Post-Hibernation After the Pandoran summer came, many animals came out of hibernation, making Pandora all the more dangerous. Residents of Pandora greatly dislike these animals; they are dangerous, eat people, and destroy equipment. After the hibernation, presumably the cost of maintaining their mining operations in the face of the awakening native life forced Dahl to abandon the planet entirely, evacuating administrative staff and science teams. This left behind thousands of convicted criminals to fend for themselves, causing Old Haven to fall into bandit hands. Some did remain behind, such as Administrator Helena Pierce, Patricia Tannis, Dr. Zed, and others. New Haven was established in the junkyard behind the Dahl Headlands and Rust Commons West. The Present Sometime after the beginning of summer, and the Pandorans had overcome the initial trouble's of the local fauna, rumors began to abound again of a Vault full of alien technology. This brought a small influx of adventurers, treasure hunters, and the like. This is the present period, and is the period during which the game takes place. Post-Vault Era After the discovery of the Vault, it is unknown what will befall our heroes. This is the time period after Borderlands' main questline is ended. Locations Regions *Arid Badlands, The *Dahl Headlands, The *Rust Commons West, The *Rust Commons East, The *Salt Flats, The Settlements *Fyrestone *New Haven *Old Haven *Sanctuary (this is never seen in game but is mentioned as being under attack and a war zone by Helena Pierce, befor the Echo network is offlined) Areas Available Via Teleporter System *Arid Hills, The *Backdoor, The *Cauldron, The *Cesspool, The *Crazy Earl's Scrapyard *Crimson Fastness *Crimson Enclave *Descent, The *Devil's Footstool, The *Eridian Promontory *Fyrestone *Fyrestone Coliseum *Headstone Mine *Krom's Canyon *Lost Cave, The *Lucky's Last Chance Watering Hole *Middle of Nowhere *New Haven *Old Haven *Outeryard, The *Salt Flats, The *Skag Gully *Sledge's Safe House *Tetanus Warrens *Titan's End *Trash Coast *Treacher's Landing *Underpass, The *Vault, The Notes There is no visible sun from Pandora's surface. It is possible that part of Pandora's surface faces the sun and becomes a boiling, inhospitable wasteland for part of the year. Thus, many species go into hibernation underground while that part of the surface is facing Pandora's sun. The part in which the game takes place is currently facing away from Pandora's sun, but receives sunlight from its moon. The day/night cycle may be caused by another, swifter orbiting planet passing between Pandora's sun and Pandora. It is also possible that the player simply does not play long enough for it to turn to night. The player would play during a Pandora "day" Category:Locations